Yusugi: The Distraught Artist 2/9/16
'Participants:' Uzumaki Yusugi 'Title: The Distraught Artist 1/26/16' Yusugi: -The little bit of light that Amegakure had desperately tried to creep into Yusugi’s room but he wouldn’t allow it. He was buried underneath two layers of covers, until he finally decided that he wanted to officially start his day. He threw the covers back as he stared at the ceiling only but for a split second before sitting up in his bed and turned his feet to the edge of the feet, before turning his body and pushing up to sit on the edge of the bed. He stared at his bare feet as he launched forward landing on the wooden floor as he took care. He went to his bathroom we’re he took care of his personals like usual and put on his clothing before going outside through the window. He looked down over the village as his eyes shifted, he questioned to himself about if he should walk or jump on the rooftops. After a moment of thinking he finally came to an answer and jumped of his roof landing on the cement pavement before placing both his hands in the comfort of his pockets. His attire consisted of an orange hoodie which resembled that of a rust color, black knee length pants, white bandaging that covered his right arm completely, while his left was exposed. Both his forearms we’re covered with black armbands. He wore black ankle length shinobi sandals which exposed both his heel and toes. His hair was a pony tail in the back, as for in the front of it he had two bangs on both sides of his forehead that laid nicely on his headband. He stopped by a candy shop as he purchased a single blueberry sucker. He took the wrapper off with his right hand while the free one held the stick as he put the sucker in his mouth, moving it with his tongue to the right corner of his mouth. After this he placed his hands back in his pockets as he paid close attention to everything he walked passed, his eyes shifted before pausing. He turned to his left only to see a saddened Artist with his stand, paint, and art tools completely destroyed.- Yusugi: -Yusugi decided to walk over to the artist, he could see the artist crying as his tears came crashing down on the pavement like a river. His head was towards the ground, Yusugi tapped him on the shoulder, when he did the artist jumped before looking up and making eye-contact with Yusugi. Yusugi: *Who did this?* -Before the artist replied he sniffed before wiping the tears away with his right forearm. Artist: - *A-An angry client did all this*- He could see the artist eye began to tear up once more after having wiped his eyes earlier. He watched as the artist wiped the tears once more from his eyes. Yusugi: *Why did they exactly do this?* Artist: *My client did this after I accidently painted the art piece I had made for him, they just wanted a black and white drawing so since I messed up they destroyed all of my stuff.* Yusugi: *That gives no right for a person to destroy another’s belongings because they made a mistake, he could have simply asked kindly to please redo it instead of doing this.*- Yusugi: -Yusugi: *So what all exactly are the supplies do you need, I’ll get them for you.* -Instead of telling him he told him to wait one moment, he waited as the artist wrote down the supplies on a piece of paper. After he was done he handed the paper over to Yusugi, when Yusugi took hold of the paper he scanned over the paper. The list said Ink, Paint, Brushes, Pens, Pencils, Canvas, Easle. Having read it he placed the piece of paper in his pocket before turning his back to the artist. He thought to himself. ‘If I remember correctly there isn’t a paint shop that far from here. Hopefully the shop has all the supplies in one place unlike last time when I did the mission with Fumetsu.’ After this he proceeded to the shop. - Yusugi: -It probably took about a good ten minutes before Yusugi arrived at the shop, he immediately walked up to the counter as he asked if they had all the tools he needed. The worker questioned him as to what he needed after this Yusugi handed the piece of paper over to the worker. The workers eye scanned the paper, after a moment of reading he handed the paper back to Yusugi. Worker: *Unfortunately we do not carry all of those supplies but we do carry the ink and paint.* Yusugi would reply. * I’ll take what you have, thank you.* After about two minutes of waiting Yusugi had the two supplies bagged for him before leaving the shop. Yusugi: ‘Dang, I really thought that I could get everything in one trip oh well.’ -The bag hanged on his left wrist. It took him about fifteen minutes this time to arrive at another shop, like before he entered the shop and immediately asked if they had the supplies he needed. This time he decided to keep the paper and just tell him himself. The worker shook his head. Worker: *Sorry, but we only have two of the supplies which are the brushes and pens, the rest are out of stock.* -Yusugi nodded as he told them that he would take what they had. About two minutes after they came back with his supplies bagged he put the bag alongside his first back on his left wrist as he exited the shop. This time instead of fifteen or ten minutes it only took a quick five due to the shop being around the corner from we’re he stood. When he entered he felt like this time he would surely be able to stop having to run around to different shops to find the supplies for the artist. He walked up to the counter as he asked for the last three supplies he needed, sadly for Yusugi a third time he was told they did not have all the supplies. They only have one of the supplies that he was looking for which we’re pencils. He had the supplies bagged and placed on his left wrist alongside the two other bags of supplies he already had. Yusugi: ‘Hopefully in this last shop I’ll be able to get the canvas and easle.’ -He entered his four shop after walking twelve minutes to get there. Unlike all the other shops he had gone to earlier which we’re empty this one wasn’t. He walked up to the counter, beside him was a man in a purple short-sleeve shirt, black calf-length pants and ankle length shoes. The man seemed to have a very annoyed facial expression as Yusugi began to speak. Yusugi asked the cashier as to whether or not they carried an easel and a canvas. Before the cashier could reply to Yusugi’s question the guy beside him cut him off. Client: *What do you need all that stuff for?* Yusugi: *I’m collecting items for an artist after one of his clients trashed his things for accidently messing up an art piece they we’re going to buy.* Client: *That’s the artist that messed up my drawing! And your helping him!* -The man balled up both of his fist as he pulled back his right arm before letting it go towards Yusugi’s face.- Yusugi: -Yusugi raised his eyes into the direction of where the man’s eyes followed. Right when the man’s fist was about two inches away from touching Yusugi he paused. His body had frozen due to having made eye contact with Yusugi. Yusugi: *You should destroy people’s things because they accidently messed something up, it’s not like it was intentional, you could have simply told him to please redo it but to let him know that you didn’t want it painted. Not just get angry and destroy his things.” -Although the man was frozen he was still able to speak. Client: “But that art piece for my kid’s birthday and I really wanted to give that to him as a gift but I couldn’t because he messed it up. * Yusugi: *Still doesn’t give you the right to trash another person’s things.* -After this he asked the cashier once more did they have a canvas and an easle, Yusugi was in luck because the cashier told him that they in fact had the supplies he needed. It took about three minutes before they brought the supplies to the counter. Through that time he had released the man from the Genjutsu. He carried both the easle and the canvas in his hand while three bags we’re on his left wrist. He walked outside as he headed the artists the tools. - Yusugi: -As he walked the canvas covered his face, the young Uzumaki seemed to struggle each second as tried his best to keep his balance. He looked on both sides of the canvas and easle to make sure he would bump on nothing an accidently fall into no one as he tried to carefully carry all the supplies back to the artist without any type of mishap. It probably took about a good twenty-five minutes for Yusugi to arrive to the artist with all the supplies. - *Thank you so much for getting me the supplies, how can I repay you.* -A smile appeared on his face before he spoke. - *It wasn’t right what happened in the first place, the way you pay me is you being happy again.* -He grinned before telling the artist to have a good night before leaving the artist and continuing with his day. – 'End Results:' Yusugi runs into an artist with all of his things destroyed and questions him as to why and finds out that if was destroyed due to an unhappy client. He decides to get the artist new supplies, Yusugi is forced to go to four different shops. While at the fourth shop he runs into the client that destroyed the artist things. The client try’s to fight Yusugi but is placed under a genjutsu buy him. Yusugi tells the client that he shouldn’t have reacted the way he did and releases the jutsu, then gets the rest of the supplies and goes back to the artist with all the supplies. In the end Yusugi tells the artist that he didn’t need to pay him but a simple smile on his face was his pay, after this Yusugi continues the rest of his day.